


"You're so hot babe"

by psykhe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Sharing, F/M, Genderbending, i guess?, they like being gross to each other, trying to be sexy but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykhe/pseuds/psykhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you're in a long-term relationship, and you're mentally a child. Thankfully Bokuto and Kuroo keep their bedtime activities to themselves.<br/>Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're so hot babe"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from festivals! aw yee. at a buds house so had to write something from scratch, though I did have some smut half started back at mine.

It always started like this. Somewhat... sexy?  
  
They'd be sprawled out on their shared bed, Kuroo on her back watching something on her laptop with a hand down her lover's shorts, stroking along his length absentmindedly. At some point, she'd venture lower, massaging his balls in the way she knew he enjoyed, earning a low hum from the male.   
  
Eventually he'd toss away his phone, giving the girl his full attention, taking off his pants to give her more access. "Mm, I love it when you do that." Despite how loud he usually was, Bokuto tended to lower his volume plenty when it came to their bedroom activities (he'd rather focus on making Kuroo scream his name). He pet her messy hair, slowly dragging his hand along her body to cup her ass, giving it a soft squeeze. The male then re-positioned himself, momentarily separating himself so he could turn around from the position at her feet, biting her ass without warning, earning a pleasured gasp in response.  
  
It looked like she was going to continue her ministrations, but really, he should have known better when he saw that glint in her eyes.  
  
That's about when whatever sexiness left the building.  
  
"Sweaty ball smell!" She cried out, shoving her hands into Bokuto's face much to his dismay. She shifted so that she could put more pressure on his face as he tried to fight her off, trying to pull her hand off him as she managed to get on top of him.   
  
"Babe!" He whined once he succeeded, Kuroo's hand now firmly grasped in his, held as far from the both of them as their limbs allowed, an adorable pout on his face, "why would you do that? I'm so sweaty, too!"  
  
"That's payback," she grinned triumphantly, pecking him on the forehead before she shook her hand from his.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Bokuto wracked his brain for some sort of justification for her actions, though couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Kuroo gave him a pointed look, "really, Bo? Really?"  
  
He urged her to go on.  
  
"You farted on me when you tried to get your dick in my mouth!" She crossed her arms in exasperation, this morning's experience fresh in her mind.  
  
Bokuto stared at her incredulously before he cracked up, recalling the event. "Oh yeah, that was great," he began laughing even harder, remembering how much she flailed about trying to get him off, though he pinned her down with no means of escape. Suddenly, his laughter ceased. "Wait a second," he jabbed a finger to her chest, "you farted  _in my face_ when I was using your ass as a pillow!"  
  
A smile crept onto Kuroo's face before it was her turn to chuckle at his expense. "Also great," she smirked, a hand now sneaking behind her. She watched as Bokuto was about to protest and shake her off, but once she began to give his forgotten member languid strokes, he turned to putty in her hands.  
  
Bokuto's eyes slowly closed, enjoying the feel of his girlfriend's soft yet calloused hands on his cock, bucking up eagerly whenever she paused. Soon, her attention went to the head, smearing the precum with her fingers-  
  
Oh fuck no.  
  
Once again he wasn't quick enough, her hand flying to his mouth, defiling his lips with his own fluid. Wrestling her hand away while, he flipped Kuroo over and sat on her, bringing her arms to her side so he could restrain them with his legs. As she struggled, he wiped his mouth, tongue sticking out in disgust. "Kuroo!" He whined as a smug look flashed on her features.  
  
"Payback."  
  
"What'd I do this time?" Bokuto groaned, even though this was a common occurrence. They always got back at each other over some shit that they do to annoy one another.  
  
"You always make me taste myself when we're fucking," she scrunched her face at the thought. It was true, more often than not, when he'd be fingering her, Bokuto would afterwards bring his fingers to her lips (sometimes even forcing them inside) and would coax her to lick them (well, what was she going to do at that point, anyway?). Most of the time she was too horny to even give a shit, eagerly lapping at his digits in hopes that he'd stick them back in, amongst other things.  
  
"Yeah but you taste good!" He didn't miss how Kuroo's face flushed at the exclamation, turning her face away since she couldn't hide behind her arms.   
  
"I taste you all the time and you don't..." She muttered, avoiding his frown. Truth be told, she was indifferent (well, it was bitter, but Bokuto always seemed so happy when she sucked him off to completion) but it wasn't as if he'd take it to heart. She had confidence in her lover to know her pouty moods. Suddenly she turned to look up at Bokuto. "You came in my eye! And everyone knew!" Luckily she didn't get pink eye or anything, but it definitely wasn't a great experience. It didn't help that some of their friends that were camping with us were sniggering at her which made her bury her face in her food due to embarrassment.  
  
"That's cause you yelled it out!" Bokuto retaliated, not wanting to let her win this argument. "It's not my fault everyone outside our tent heard! Or that Futakuchi was tenting next to us, or that Oikawa was right outside!"  
  
Oh, yeah, she remembered how hard Futakuchi was laughing, and how much Oikawa teased her as they collected firewood until Iwaizumi slapped him upside the head. Iwaizumi had even apologized to her on Oikawa's behalf when they were bathing in the river with the other girls.  
  
"It's still your fault for getting it in my eye," Kuroo pouted, even as Bokuto kept giving her kisses.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, but you gotta admit. It was hilarious," the male grinned before realizing he definitely wasn't helping his situation.  
  
"Tch, next time I'm snowballing you for sure."  
  
The dying noise that came out of Bokuto's mouth was sure as hell worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't imagine them having an intense serious relationship ngl.


End file.
